» αмigα мíα ··· ♪
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: [Algunos song fics de Sasuke y Sakura ]
1. Amiga mía

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. "Amiga mía…" **

**¿De qué va? **

"_Mi hermano……"_ son sólo song fics de Naruto.

**Advertencias:** Neh, ahora sí que no hay xD!

**Status:** Quizá Universo Alterno en su mayoría.

Autor:** Kanna Uch**_**i**_**ha **

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es original mío es ésta y el resto de mis historias n.nU

**Nota de la autora: **_Les recomiendo que cuando escriba algún song fic, se busquen el video para que escuchen la canción (Por eso les digo el nombre de la canción y quién la canta xD) pues decía, búsquenla para que puedan llorar o reírse ¡¡xD!!_

**- **

**- **

**- **

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**Amiga Mía**

-

-

-

**Cantante: **_**Alejandro Sanz.**_

**Canción: **_**Amiga mía.**_

-

-

-

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha… las causas no les habían que dado muy claras a todos, sólo sabían que Sasuke llevó a manos de la Hokage la cabeza de Orochimaru que él mismo cortó…

Su nueva misión en la villa era entrenar todos los días con Kakashi, quien había adquirido el tan codiciado Mangekyou Sharingan del que Sasuke deseaba aprender… y ese, era el motivo de su regreso…

Desde que volvió, no hablaba con Sakura, no buscaba a Naruto para otra cosa que entrenar, sólo hablaba lo necesario… Sasuke había cambiado mucho, pero sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismos, esos hermosos ojos azabaches llenos de negación, odio, frustración y sobre todo una profunda tristeza…

A pesar que unos meses antes el Uchiha haya intentado asesinarlos… Sakura y Naruto aun sentía gran cariño por él, en especial la chica, quien continuaba amando locamente a Sasuke… no, no lo amaba, su vida era él… sólo vivía para él… su razón de levantarse día a día era la de entrenar para traerlo de regreso a Konoha, ahora que él había regresado, su misión había cambiado, ahora sólo podía pensar en estar a su lado, aun que éste la ignorará…

Naruto conversaba más con el moreno ya que entrenaban juntos… por ese lado, Naruto estaba feliz pero todo cambiaba cuando miraba a Sakura…

**Amiga mía lo sé, sólo vives por él, y él lo sabe también**

**Pero él no te ve cómo yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas**

- Naruto… anoche estuvieron tu y Kakashi sensei con Sasuke kun hasta tarde ¿verdad?

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 16 años caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha

Naruto asintió, sólo asintió… no tenía deseos de hablar de eso.

- ¿Y… qué te dijo? – preguntó con un poco de timidez

- Mhm, nada realmente… lo de siempre creo – respondió… cortante

Sakura miró al suelo desilusionada, no esperaba Sasuke preguntará por ella o que le naciera el amor mágicamente, pero por lo menos deseaba saber que no había olvidado todo lo que vivieron juntos… comprendía que Sasuke no pensaba en algo que no fuera su hermano… en matarlo… y que ella y todo lo demás quedaba en segundo término… era común que Naruto sonriera cuando se encontraba triste… él seguía enamorado de Sakura, sin embargo, lo que ahora le preocupaba era su amiga, quien desde el regreso del Uchiha, había adelgazado mucho y siempre estaba con la mirada perdida, a excepción cuando el moreno causante de sus desvelos estaba frente a ella, que parecía salir de su eterna agonía y prestaba atención… a Sasuke, pero al menos lo hacía.

**Que es con tu piel con que sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos**

**Él no te ha visto temblar esperando, una palabra, un gesto, un abrazo, él no te ve como yo suspirando con los ojitos abiertos de par en par escucharte nombrarle**

**Hay amiga mía, lo sé y él también.**

"…Sasuke kun…" Sakura continuaba hablando sobre el Uchiha, "Sasuke kun…" ese nombre comenzaba a calarle en los oídos al joven Shinobi de azules ojos, no porque comenzará a odiar a su amigo, ¡no! él quería a Sasuke, pero le rompía el corazón ver a Sakura de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Cuando eso sucedía, Naruto creía que, aun que él moría por ver de nuevo a su amigo, quizá, era mejor que el Uchiha jamás hubiera regresado, ¡aun que claro! Eso era alo que jamás se lo diría a nadie, ya que él fue quien más luchó por su regreso.

Naruto sólo la miraba con tristeza, "¿Es tanto el amor que le tiene?" el portador de Kyuubi decía para si mismo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica… no estaba escuchándola, recordaba a Sakura en algunos momentos donde el Uchiha estaba presente…

Todos iguales… ella ilusionada, esperando siquiera que él la mirara… pero no… no sucedía.

Y cómo ese momento, eran muchísimos, Sasuke era muy frío con ella a pesar que Sakura siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

Como ninja médico, estaba presente en todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos por si el chico resultaba lastimado, y como mujer, intentaba satisfacerlo a más no poder, preparando su comida, haciendo su casa y… sirviéndole algunas noches como su mujer, a pesar de que al día siguiente, él la trataba como una completa desconocida… eso, era algo que Sakura no entendía muy bien, quizá intentaba restaurar su clan, quizá estaba matando el tiempo mientras se dormía, pero… era mejor eso a nada, según sus palabras

**Amiga mía no sé que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz **

**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta**

Naruto miraba con impotencia como Sakura no paraba de llorar, a pesar de él la amaba, en esos momentos estaba deseando que Sasuke llegara de quién sabe donde y le dijera que la quería, así ella volvería a sonreír y él dejaría de sentirse de esa manera, pero… así como no podía mandar en el corazón de la chica, tampoco podía mandar en el alma del joven, en su alma que parecía cautiva por sus deseos de venganza, sin darse cuenta, Sasuke era prisionero de si mismo.

Naruto intentaba parar su llanto diciéndole palabras dulces, pero… mientras más acariciaba sus mejillas en afán secarlas, más lágrimas brotaban, haciéndolo sentir un completo inútil

**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas de sueños e ilusiones renovadas**

Se sentía frustrado… no comprendía como es que una chica como ella, "La más maravillosa chica del mundo" según sus palabras, estuviera así por… él…

Sí, era verdad, era su amigo, pero… debía aceptarlo, no era una persona con quien convivir, en cualquier momento sin importar lasos sentimentales ni deudas, podía darle la espalda al la persona más valiosa para él, con el fin de cumplir sus deseos, simplemente no era una buena persona, en especial… no era un buen prospecto para nadie, y menos para su amada Sakura

**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias**

Los chicos continuaron caminando una vez que las lágrimas de Sakura se controlaron un poco, Naruto cambió el tema intentando hacer reía a la chica con alguna ocurrencia, pero Sakura volvió a preguntar por él, haciendo que la angustia y enojo del joven crecieran más

- ¡Sakura! – la llamó con rudeza - ¡Deja de pensar en él! – le ordeno - ¡Es un idiota! Sólo un imbécil o un ciego no amaría a una chica como tú… y él no está ciego… ¡es un estúpido! – decidió él

- Naruto… por favor no grites, todos están escuchando - dijo la chica casi en susurro al ver que las personas que iban pasando se detenían y los miraban por el grito que acababa de soltar el portador de Kyuubi

**Amiga mía, olaja algún día, escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia por que podría resultar conmovedora**

**Pero perdona amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría, está es mi manera de decir las cosas no es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma**

Se detuvieron un momento, el chico suspiró fastidiado y continuaron su camino, la casa de Haruno, Naruto no deseaba que todos escucharán, era sólo que jamás había podido expresar lo que sentía con algo que no fueran gritos… él no deseaba nadie supiera eso de su amiga… nadie.

Era tan triste saber que había pasado la vida enamorada de un hombre que no sentía nada por ella, que intentó asesinarla y ahora estaba prácticamente usándola

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito**

**Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes con migo, amiga mía**

Ya estaban a pocos pasos de la casa de la chica, el joven de cabellos rubios dirigió levemente la vista a la Kukoichi, quien había permanecido callada y pensativa hasta entonces… a pesar de que había estado llorando, era tan bella… parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas… era una verdadera princesa.

Naruto suspiró, deseaba decirle que él estaba hay para ella, que siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría… pero ¿con que palabras decírselo? Jamás había sido bueno con eso…

**Haber si uno de estos días, por fin aprendo, hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos que toda esta historia me importa por que eres mi amiga**

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, Naruto la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió… era más como una mueca de tristeza que una sonrisa, entró a su casa y serró la puerta tras si. Él se dio media vuelta en silencio, no dijo nada… después de todo… ella ya lo sabía, él estaba con ella.

Con el paso de los años habían aprendido a decirse más con la mirada que con palabras…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme n.n

_**K**_**anna **_**U**_**chiha… **♥


	2. Pero me acuerdo de ti

**- **

**- **

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**Pero me acuerdo de ti.**

-

-

-

**Cantante: **_**Christina Aguilera.**_

**Canción: **_**Pero me acuerdo de ti.**_

-

-

-

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Sasuke se marchó de Konoha, y… exactamente 7 que no sabía nada de él, sus últimos encuentros no fueron nada satisfactorios, nada…

En uno de ellos, le dijo "Adiós" y le dejó bien claro que sus destinos estaban guiados en diferentes direcciones… y en el otro, fue aun peor… intento asesinar a aquellos que en un tiempo fueran todo para él… era tanto su deseo por obtener poder que… no le importaba morir o… matar a sus más queridos amigos con tal de vengarse… esa era su única menta… su único sueño, toda su vida…

Durante esos diez años, tanto Naruto como Sakura no dejaron de buscarlo, toda su vida radicaba en encontrar a ese Uchiha descarriado para salvarlo… salvarlo de si mismo…

Dicen que le tiempo cura heridas y repara daños, pero… Sakura había permanecido 10 largos años con el corazón congelado, en espera que le tiempo hiciera lo suyo… pero eso no sucedió jamás, aun con el paso del tiempo, ella tenía la esperanza que Sasuke regresará, a pesar de que todos decían que, quizá… Sasuke hace mucho había dejado de existir en este mundo…

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal**

**Ahora que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar**

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**

**Ahora que me va muy bien**

**Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar**

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar**

**Ahora ya, no hay más dolor**

**Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo**

Sí, ella seguía amándolo pero… la vida continuaba. Ella ahora era una joven ninja médico de 23 años, la mejor de todo Konoha, y hace apenas año y medio que se había convertido en toda una señora… su esposo era uno de los hombres más renombrados en todo Konoha, el gran comandante AMBU, Hyuuga Neji.

El cómo se dio su relación y cómo habían decidido casarse aun era un misterio para todos; Neji siempre había sido muy reservado acerca de su vida y… con el paso de los años, Sakura se había vuelto aun más callada que él, ahora conservaba muy poco de su antiguo y juguetón carácter.

Naruto sufrió un poco cuando supo de eso, pero Hyuuga Hinata le consoló rápido, para quien era un verdadero martirio, era para Ten-Ten, quien continuaba enamorada de Neji y no le agradaba nada ver como el frío muchacho genio de los Hyuuga desbordaba amor por la joven con ojos de jade… pero siempre tenía tras ella a un Lee que había comenzado a mostrar un interés bastante peculiar por ella… sí, definitivo todo era perfecto… todo hasta que…

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se borra mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**

- Sakura… - Su esposo la llamaba, algunas veces se preguntaba por qué cuando comenzaban algún tema referente a su época de Genin ella entraba en una especie de trance, su vista se perdía en la nada, en algún tiempo sólo había silencio por parte de la chica y cuando la llamaban dibujaba en su rostro una… ¿sonrisa? Era una especie de gesto lleno de melancolía

- Ah – apenas logró asentir la muchacha y emitir un sonido audible, informándole a su marido que se encontraba bien discúlpame, es que estoy algo distraída… - dijo después

- Mmm… ¿por qué no te recuestas a descansar? Te hará bien – le pidió él

Sakura trabajaba demasiado, en las misiones AMBU y en el hospital de Konoha que, Neji algunas veces se preocupaba.

La chica se retiró del balcón donde había estado durante mucho tiempo pensando, pensando en… ÉL

- Sí… - susurró, después le sonrió y se recostó junto a su marido en la cama… cerró sus ojos después

**Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar**

**Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad**

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor**

**Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo**

- Mañana tengo una misión que… realmente no deseo ir… - dijo Neji… para comenzar algún tema

- Es aquella que me contaste en el país de la ola ¿verdad? – preguntó ella… pretendiendo estar atenta a su conversación que… realmente poco le importaba

- Aja… - El chico comenzó a hablar sobre el tema pero… Sakura no estaba escuchándolo, quizá habría sido mejor no mencionar ese nombre, aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos… precisamente fue ahí, donde tuvo su última misión al lado de, ÉL…

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se borra mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de Neji, quien la abrazó creyendo que estaba intentado dormir, ella acostumbraba dormir acurrucada a su pecho, por lo que no se le hizo extraño, pero lo que realmente sucedía era que… intentaba ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, aquellas tan pequeñas que se perdían entre sus pestañas, pero, aunque diminutas, llevaban más tristeza en ellas que si llorará todo un río.

Sakura abrazó con fuerza al chico que tenía a su lado, deseaba que aquel sentimiento que le destrozaba la vida desapareciera y no regresará más… recordaba todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Uchiha, su pálida piel, su oscuro cabello y esos hermosos ojos color azabache que reflejaban más tristeza, añoranza y soledad de la que jamás haya visto…

Neji besó la frente de la Kunoichi y le dio las buenas noches, ella respondió con un simple "Hai…" y en su mente dio las buenas noches a su amor eterno… "Konbam Wa… Sasuke Kun, dónde quiera que estés, si… aun estás…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme n.n

_**K**_**anna **_**U**_**chiha… **♥


End file.
